


Somethin' Bad

by Kinks_ohmy



Series: R+E [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Dom/sub, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluffy Ending, Gangbang, M/M, Married Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mentions of sexual activity, Multi, No actual sex but it's happening in the next chapter, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamorous Losers Club (IT), Polyamory, Richie Tozier Has a Hair-Pulling Kink, Richie Tozier Loves the Losers Club, Richie just wants to get fucked, Sub Richie Tozier, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Eddie Kaspbrak/Bottom Richie Tozier, dom eddie kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinks_ohmy/pseuds/Kinks_ohmy
Summary: Richie loved his friends. With or without the sexual cherry on top.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, The Losers Club & Richie Tozier
Series: R+E [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940587
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Somethin' Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, everyone!!  
> As usual, Eddie and Richie have safewords  
> and there's always care in the scenes despite how  
> rough they may get.  
> Title inspired by "Somethin' Bad" by Miranda Lambert  
> and Carrie Underwood.

If you asked Richie what his favorite part about sex with Eddie, he couldn’t pick just one thing. The very idea is a sin of itself.  
However, his top three would be; Eddie’s dick, Eddie’s voice, and being passed around his friends like a toy. Basically a gangbang with Ben, Mike, and Bill. 

Sometimes Stan would watch but Patty would always drag him off to take care of him, other times Patty would slowly edge him, just to drag it out long enough so when Richie was finally allowed to cum Stan was right there behind him.  


Of course, the Tozier-Kaspbrak couple didn’t immediately dive into the scene, there was discussion to be brought up. The Loser’s loved each other, so having sex with Richie wouldn’t be off the table. The first time it happened, Richie swore that he saw God. Eddie and Bev quickly vetoed his idea of getting his friends dicks made into custom dildos because, as a lovely Miss Marsh put it: 

“Why do you need plastic when you can have the real thing, pretty boy?”

Richie loved his friends. With or without the sexual cherry on top.

When Richie first brought up the idea of being used like that, Eddie choked on his coffee. Sure they’ve done kinky stuff beforehand like spanking, begging, and the whole ‘Daddy’ thing...but this one was new to him. 

“You- you want to what?”  
“You know nevermind it doesn’t matter anyway-”  
“Rich.”

Eddie pulled his husband up on his feet to cradle his face in his hands. Richie’s eyes were wide and there was a flash of that scared, vulnerable, 12-year-old boy Eddie knew. Asking for things was new for Richie. He’d always felt like he didn’t deserve to keep things or want things for himself. It’s the reason their entire relationship works. Eddie is patient with him, he knows that Richie can be too wrapped up in his own head sometimes and needs to be taken back to the present. 

It usually ends with sex and cuddles but they’re not complaining. 

“Richie. I’m sorry for panicking for a second. I promise I’m not disgusted with you, baby. If anything I’m the opposite.”

Eddie grabbed Richie’s hand and pressed it against his hard length in his shorts. Richie whined and bit his lip to keep himself from asking to suck his husband’s cock right there in the kitchen. 

“Are you sure it’s okay? I understand if it’s too far but I don’t want to force you into something you don’t want. It’s not a big deal Eds.”

Eddie kissed him softly, and although he’d never admit it he had to stand on his toes to reach Richie, it was bliss. 

“I promise.”  
“Pinky promise?”

Richie’s seriousness in asking for the child-like motion made Eddie’s heart swell. His husband was so sweet, so beautiful. He linked his pinkie with Richie’s and placed a soft kiss where they were linked. 

“Pinky promise.”  
________________

**Author's Note:**

> I survive on comments y'all <3<3  
> 2nd Chapter coming soon!!


End file.
